Revontheus(Rusix)
How Rusix Started. Rusix began playing in 2011 to early 2012, Rusix began his path to where he is today by joining the Golden Knights led by Axe. Rusix was apart of the 7th division which was part of 10 divisions of the Golden empire. Highest rank achieved was 2nd in command under Axe the leader of the 7th division. Joining Rainspear and fall of Golden Knights In early 2013 Rusix done many request and also missions for golden Kingts and still continued to do so. Axe requested Rusix to investigate a matter of a opposing guild named Rainspear. But after finding no trace of Rainspear Rusix left it alone. Until one day Rusix heard of a guild named Rainspear challenging golden Knights to a spar. Loser deletes guild. In short Golden Knights agreed. But ending up losing all 10 spars ironically. Creating the end for Golden Knights. While Fire recruited Rusix after an incident where Rusix and shade fought and offered to train him. Rusix accepted and eventually became a new higher rank in Rainspear. However Rainspear fell around 2015, due to civil conflict in the guild as well as opposing guilds like RaidX. Shortly after Shade,Fire, and some other original members left. The last thought members was thought to be Nero.SilverWilver. '' Color Meaning in Rainspears Uniform'' Rainspear had uniform that was a hood with the Rainspear cloak buyable for 2500. However the uniform had color differences in position. Gray-Advanced Gray hoods was Given to Advanced experienced members. Red- War Luster If someone had a Red Hood and Red color on the hood and cloak it is to show strong skills for combat and lust for it. Red was a hard rank to acquire due to you must prove yourself as a superior fighter. By completing multiple nearly thought to be impossible task. Blue-Loyalty Blue was a rank given to those who show strong loyalty. However they must also be strong and be capable of being calm minded as well. Gold-Shameful Gold was the lowest rank. Even below hoodless It was below base gray and was given to those considered as fodder or shameful. Gold was seen as eye catching. To acquire gold was a shame among the members. Green-Tactical Green was a tactical color. Those with green was advanced in spy work or either proven extremely smart and was put in charge when leaders wasn't online. White-Trainer White was the trainer rank. White would rank gray and announce gold members. Hoodless Start rank. No hood. No preset. The Endless War Rusix was given an assignment from shade himself to tag along with Kiyan and R to attend a war against remaining Golden Knight Members remaking a guild to fight Rainspear in vengeance. But the new twist to this war was it was somewhat military style. It would be a endless PK until someone gave up but breaks for sleep was allowed but must return the next day, Failure to do so resulted in losing. The war lasted for roughly 22 days give or day a few until the uprising Golden Knights gave up. This is the longest known fight Rainspear has attended breaking the previous record at 7 days fighting a civil conflict in Rainspear. '' Death of RaidX'' Shortly after the fall of Rainspear. A small stance of the last remaining members of Rainspear grouped together to bring down the guild that played a big part in bringing down Rainspear. Rusix joined RaidX as a spy and worked on spying on main leads as well as gaining the leaders trust. Fire also caused many fights and wars against RaidX. Shortly Rusix was able to acquire leadership of RaidX by convincing the leader to give him leadership to upload a new image for the guild. Rusix then kicked everyone and broke the RaidX ninja organization apart due to Rusix. The members of RaidX returned asking for a open war at dozers. Rule being when you die your dead. Rusix and fire accepted and eventually easily won the fight despite being about 3-14 as fire was very efficient at fighting multiple targets as well as Rusix and Kiyan. According to the deal the remaining RaidX members must stop their organization completely. RaidX reluctantly agreed when defeated. Guilt of RainSpear Rainspear Revived shortly after RaidX bringing it down. Rainspear become lively and active at training new members. Made a new ranking system. And created the new Era of Rainspear. shortly after the rebirth of Rainspear. R a former member named Radiant caused a massive civil conflict in the guild. she had many members revolt against the new leader Fire. And the revolt only grew. Fire eventually left graal and gave Rusix the leadership. Rusix took action on the revolt by challenging R to a open warfare fight. R accepted and the battle took place at Dozers where most conflicts was settled. The battle between R and Rusix started off strong. Both people went all out and it became a very fast paced fight. However through Rusix's efforts he lost. And had to disband Rainspear. And Rusix feeling personally guilty decided to leave Rainspear for good, or many years. Joining Sehzan Rusix became more a solitary player. Usually alone but still took jobs like in Rainspears old days. And sometimes sparred in Balamb time to time Due to their used to be decent players there and Rusix preffered more small places and since grotto isn't usually filled with people Balamb was a good fit. Rusix oftenly saw players of the Sehzan guild. And noted quickly many seemed good. In early 2015 Rusix then asked Isamu the leader if he could join. Isamu allowed Rusix to join and Rusix was able to come to Isamu's GH to join a meeting about enemies Like Harriskar. Rusix then met all of the members In a tournament. In the tournament there was team of 2 for spar.Rusix teamed up with a man named Blaze who was seemingly a new member Like himself. And each member in each team got 2 strikes. When you lose both your out. Many of the teams was tooken out quick in about 15 minutes. Rusix lost his first strike against a man named Kaios who seemed to be a visitor and not a permanent guy in the tournament and left shortly after beating Rusix. Blaze lost his last strike. And Rusix beat the last person in the tournament. However Rusix didn't win yet. Isamu said the last challenge was to spar Isamu himself. Rusix began the spar against Isamu. Rusix feeling he may not win considering he had to retrain himself after learning to spar with a crippling delay effect. Rusix decided to go all out, the battle actually lasted a long bit, Isamu seemed to learn how to fight Rusix quick and Rusix learned how to fight Isamu. The battle was close. 0.5 both for both people. But Rusix then charged infront of Isamu for a direct attack. That Rusix done multiple times. In that fight and always went down and acted against Isamu countering him. This time Rusix used that to trick Isamu in a fast paced attack. Knowing Isamu may attack down Rusix went above Isamu when he went down and immediately attacked form the above. Leaving Rusix winning just barely. isamu gave both blaze and Rusix a statue of victory in the spar room on the left side. and also offered each 7000 gralats as victory but both Blaze and Rusix declined due to both felt they didn't want to waste anyone's time farming. Rusix often was seen tag teaming with a new friend who joined Sehzan shortly before him. Named Lee. Both Lee and Rusix wore the Rainspear cloak and worked together to spar with each other and against others as the newbies in Sehzan. however sadly Lee decided to leave graal shortly after. Getting Better again, One plateau at a time. Rusix when in Sehzan started to spar the best people he could. And learned he got better and better and better every time he sparred someone better then him. He learned to trick enemies with a cheesy movement style and counter at the last second and set combo traps. And learned how to preserve health better. Rusix was becoming better and better through self training. How to spar with limitations and spar at the disadvantage. Rusix became almost as good as he was before through training to beat each person he knows. And creating multiple spar styles to switch from. As well as how to change drastically mid spar. And how diagnol movement helped him move and set combos again. Leaving Sehzan Around early 2016. Rusix and a friend Ashley was relaxing at the dojo which is where Sehzan normally seemed to be. However a member of Hellkyros named Ace, started to pick on Ashley. And then became a verbal argument. Rusix tried to defuse the situation. Due to Ashley having clinical depression and the mean things Ace was saying to Ashley wouldn't of worked hand in hand with how Ashley was. However every time Rusix got involved Ace ignored. And then Sehzan members came and also began to pick on Ashley with Ace. Then becoming pissed off at the behavior of what he thought was friends turning so vile against someone who did nothing at all told the members through the guild chat they was dishonorable, and lower then that of people and immediately left. Taking Ashley with him they left the dojo and went to his guild house, A few minutes later a member of Sehzan messaged Rusix about the incident and informed him Ace was removed and the members was sorry due to they thought Ashley did something wrong. Rusix told him he understood. And Ashley and himself went to one of the Sehzas guild house. And they asked if they would rejoin. But Rusix declined still being pissed at the incident. Realization of Rainspear After leaving many Military guilds and get back into sparring . Rusix decided to revive an old guild named Rainspear. The original Rainspear was led by his father Shade Aurion. And to join you would have to go through a test. However Rusix wanted to revive Rainspear to it's original order. But soon realized it would be impossible. Due to Rusix could never recreate a guild like that shade created. And also the task Rainspear done is no longer doable. Birth of WinterSun Shortly after the resurrection of Rainspear and the realization it won't work. Rusix decided to create a new spar and guild spar guild. One that will train for winters GST. It has been decided to pick 7 people to train and become well rounded and build team work with the selected people.they are 1. Rusix Aurion 2. Zanis Aurion 3. Raizo Aurion 4. Kojima Aurion 5. Empty 6. Empty 7. Empty After the winter GST. WinterSun will become a spar guild led by the Aurion family. But will have special traditions as well. As well as a custom uniform Family Rusix follows a family name called Aurion, but not all members of his family follow this last name, Aurion means "Morning Strength", If a member has the word (Dead) it either means they are gone, Or quit a long time ago. Rusix follows a family name called "Aurion", which means "Morning Strength". Members of Aurion name. * Yato Aurion-Brother * Raizo Aurion-Brother * Kojima Aurion-Sister * Lucifer-Brother(Dead) * Shade-Father( May be around) Titles These are names or titles given to Rusix for events or achievements Rusix has gotten. *God Of Obliteration *Transcendalist *Prodigy of War * Aeterna (Latin for Eternal) Personality + Facts Rusix is a overall carefree individual, While also being the more thoughtful of the 4 brothers, Rusix can also be a intellectual person And knows many trivia. while also mostly intellectual on the topic of war and fighting and Greek mythology along with knowledge of many unfair advantages to overturn many fights and even common U.S and other military combat martial arts in real life.Also studies history and draws and teaches art. Small Facts #Rusix is currently 18 yrs old. #Usually found in arena or looting at big city. #Rusix has deep hatred for ninja guilds. #Rusix also dislikes steak because why not add this here. #Favorite animal is a Raven due to its intelligence compared to most birds. #Generally only fights unless attacked, or Yato or Raizo ask Rusix to join, Or relaxing at Arena. #Favorite food is mostly anything Chicken, #Favorite colors are Red, But dislikes using that color feeling it doesn't work anywhere he'd like. #Animal expert. #Rusix generally may not talk to you unless he knows you, As a way of getting you to go away since Rusix isn't social to strangers. #Rusix prefers Open warfare when he does fight, favorite weapon was explosive arrows(R.I.P)